Several types imaging interferometers have been developed. Some, such as those based on Sagnac or Michelson interferometers, require either spatial scanning or temporal scanning. A snapshot imaging interferometer known as a Multiple-Image Fourier Transform Spectrometer (MFTS) has been demonstrated by Hirai et al., “Application of Multiple-Image Fourier Transform Spectral Imaging to Fast Phenomena,” Opt. Rev. 1:205-207 (1994), which is incorporated herein by reference. The MFTS relies on optically replicating an image of an object using a lens array to produce an array of sub-images. These sub-images are transmitted into a modified Michelson interferometer with a tilted mirror to generate a spatially-dependent optical path difference (OPD). Reimaging each of these sub-images onto a focal plane array enables calculation of the 3D datacube within a single snapshot. However, the MFTS is sensitive to misalignments and vibration, and requires large focal-ratio imaging lenses. Accordingly, alternative imaging interferometers are needed that are suitable for practical implementations.